Kaoru Kiyama
Kaoru Kiyama (基山 馨 Kiyama Kaoru) is a Forbidden Mage in Fyr'stcercle. He usually spends his time sleeping on a roof or under a tree. He was brought to Fyrs'tcercle by Icar thanks to a Mage Self-Invite. Icar told him he was summoned there to be his guardian, and since that doesn't really mean it's going to be a bother for him, Kaoru agreed. Appearance Typical Appearance Kaoru usually wears casual clothes, vibrant colors mixed with black or white. His clothes usually have a star or night sky reference. He wears a black wristband and some black bracelets (the number vary on the day) on his right hand, and a black and white beads bracelet on his left hand. His orange hair is a very distinctive trait, as well as his red eyes. He has 11 earrings, each of them having a special meaning. They change from time to time, according to his personal experiences. Mage Form Appearance Kaoru is a Forbidden type, when he transforms he has a scorpion tail and flames. His clothes are pretty modern-like based, slightly inspired by skaters clothing style. Personality Very competitive, enjoys accepting challenges. Loves sports. It's hard to find him alone unless he's sleeping somewhere. Short tempered and easy to pick a fight with, causing him to be sarcastic and even aggressive. Can be very jealous at times. Despite this and the fact he usually seems to be serious and like he doesn't care about the rest, he’s very social and will offer a hand to help in case one is in need, even if he's not the kind of people who offers "easy help". He can be very childish, specially when he doesn't take the other person seriously (which is most of the time). Can be rude and say things that are not really appropriate at times... also can be considered a bully, but he only teases people he likes. His patience with people can be low, however, he has tons of patience with those people he really likes. He will act nicely with people who act the same way to him, as well as he will be aggressive and mean with those he doesn't feel are being nice at all. Timeline First arrival He arrived to Fyrs'tcercle thanks to Icar's use of the self-invite, and even if he's been there for a short time, he got pretty used to it in no time. He’s met a lot of people, yet he doesn’t want to create strong bonds with people due to the possibility of dying. Also, he doesn’t want his past memories, which leads to a big disagreement with Xiang's opinion. Disphere He decided to go because it was "a trip to the Moon", something one doesn't get to see everyday. He went date-less. Due to some misunderstanding, he was jailed and about to be executed by the people from Loone. After the events happened in Disphere, he’s really grateful to Icar, who was there to save him and the others from the execution, but instead of being nicer he will take his role of protecting him seriously, admitting he’s his guardian now. Past Spoiler warning! Kaoru wants to win in everything no matter what is it (sports, games or even staring contests with cats). Big soccer fan, when he was in secondary school he was in the soccer team, but he likes almost every sport. His family owns a hospital, and his father is a doctor. He has an elder brother, who's studying medicine now (ex-student in Hoshizora), and a younger brother (that's preparing to go to Hoshizora one day), and both are so competitive as Kaoru is. Kaoru's going to be a doctor too, and he should have good grades to be a proper doctor—but actually he gets normal grades. He enrolled in Hoshizora-High in order to keep the competition between his brothers, so he had to study in that place and be better than his older relative. There he met many people that made him grow up —a bit— and made bonds with people that he thought they weren't going to easily break. However, the departure of his two best friends affected him to the point of not wanting to create bonds with people. Used to be in the Archery club, and prior to that he was in the Kendo club. He was dating a girl during this time, it's probable that he still has lingering feelings for her. Abilities Regular attack *'Description:' Surrounds his fists and feet with fire to make his melee attacks stronger. This makes his physical attacks a bit weaker, but increases his magical damage. *'Side effect:' Can burn the target in exchange of no dealing damage. Special Attack *'Description:' not available at the moment. Character Art Designs * After the Dragon Fight with Icar , I was sure that if he died or I could have another Mage I was going to give him fire abilities. Since Kaoru is my favourite OC, it was decided it was going to be him. * At first, he was going to have too an armor. tried my best with those big gauntlets, but not exactly what I had in mind. * His design was thought so he could have fast and dynamic moves without having to worry about clothes being on the way during fights. * Since he was originally designed for Hoshizora-High, his mage form is based on his zodiac, Scorpio. kaoru mage form.png|Mage Form kaoru v1.png|Normal attire (first) kaoru BoL vr2.png|Ball of Loons kaoru maid.png|m-AI-d event st patricks day.png|St. Patrick's day Trivia * Also known as kaorut, carrot-dono, carrot-top, carrot-kun, orange-top, cow-ru, kao-nii, kao, etc. * Kaoru's one of the hardest characters to dress, so it was hard to pick casual clothes for him (too used to draw him in uniform…) * His birthday is on the 6th of November and his blood type is A. * Loves mystery and scary things, youkai and ghost stories. He finds the idea of meeting a ghost as amusing. * His favorite colours are Red and Blue. * He's not a player. However, doesn't take seriously anyone unless he respects them, which can lead to...misunderstandings. * Despite he's a big bust appreciator, his girlfriend was a B cup. * Kaoru has lots of earrings because they were challenges or special things in his life. He doesn’t remember any of them though, so he will get angry if you ask. * No orientation sense. * Likes wasting his time hitting the vending machine to get free drinks. His favorite is orange juice. * Very athletic, so when he has to go anywhere he jumps from the window and lands without problems. Prefers using windows instead of doors * Pretty good at nii-san role, since he actually has a younger brother (Mamoru). He also has an older brother (Satoru), being the middle son in the family. They used to argue which sport is better (Satoru likes baseball, Kaoru likes soccer and Mamoru likes basketball). * Doesn’t respect privacy. Category:Mage Category:Forbidden Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male